pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ038
SJ037 | nback = Art kontra Erika! | teraz = Kate kontra Erika! | next = Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ039 SJ039 | nnext = Dragonair i jego dzieci! | sezon = 1 }} | scr = Bulba pył.png 250px | nzwpl = Kate kontra Erika! | nzwus = nie wyemitowano | serjp = Super podróże | serus = Super podróże | nrus = 038 | nrjp = 038 | nrodc = 038 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = 12 grudnia 2012 | anim = Scraggy i Jabudex | scen = Scraggy i Jabudex | opis = Scraggy i Jabudex | asdr = Scraggy i Jabudex | dran = Scraggy i Jabudex }} Główne wydarzenia *Bulbasaur Kate uczy się Nasionka Mocy. *Kate wygrywa swoją czwartą odznakę. Debiuty LUDZIE POKEMONY *Oddish *Vileplume *Exeggcute *Exeggutor Odcinek Sędzia=Rozpoczynamy walkę pomiędzy trenerką z Pallet Town, Kate Oak, a liderką Erikę. Walka odbywa się w systemie 3 na 3! Zaczyna liderka! Erika=Oddish, idź! Art=Co to? Pokedex - Oddish, preewolucja Glooma. W nocy chowa się w ziemi, wystawiając tylko liście, przez co jest mylony z chwastem. Kate=Hm... Squirtle'a nie mogę użyć... Trawiasty typ ma przewagę nad wodnym... Wiem! Użyję Muka! Naprzód! John=Dobry wybór. Trujący Muk ma przewagę nad trawiastym Oddishem. Należy jednak pamiętać, że on również posiada typ trujący. OOPENING Erika=Absorpcja! Kate=On też ją zna? Unik i Cios Ciałem! Muk przygniótł swym ciałem Oddisha. Erika=Ostry Liść! Muk zaatakowany od spodu Ostrym Liściem musiał puścić Oddisha. Kate=Bomba Błotna! Oddish został oślepiony. Erika=Nie! Usypiający Pyłek! Kate=Muk, Trujący Gaz! Art=To on zna Trujący Gaz? Oddish został otruty. Kate=Zakończ to Strzałem Błotem. Oddish był NDW. Sędzia=Oddish jest niezdolny do walki! Wygrywa Muk! Erika=Wracaj, Oddish! Vileplume, pokaż na co cię stać! Art=Tym razem ja sprawdzę! Pokedex - Vileplume, ewoluuje z Gloom pod wpływem Kamienia Trawy. Jego ogromne płatki sprawiają że jego głowa jest ciężka i trudno mu ją utrzymać w pionie. Kate=Muk, Bomba Błotna! Erika=Vileplume, Ochrona i Absorpcja! Kate=On też!? Cios Ciałem! Muk był NDW. Sędzia=Muk jest niezdolny do walki! Wygrywa Vileplume! Kate=Wrr... wracaj, Muk! Pidgeot, idź! Helen=Pidgeot jest szybszy od Vileplume'a. Erika ma spory kłopot. John=Zobaczymy. CO TO ZA POKEMON? Erika=Vileplume, Absorpcja! Kate=Znowu? Unik i Podmuch Wiatru! Vileplume został zdmuchnięty. Erika=Drażniący Pyłek! Kate=Tornado a potem Podwójne Uderzenie Kantem! Vileplume został zdmuchnięty na drugi koniec sali, gdzie Pidgeot zaatakował go Podwójnym Uderzeniem Kantem. Erika=Vileplume, podnieś się! Ostry Liść! Kate=Unik i Powietrzny As! Vileplume był NDW. Sędzia=Vileplume jest niezdolny do walki! Wygrywa Pidgeot! Kate=Brawo, Pidgeot! Erika=Nie mów hop dopóki nie przeskoczysz! Exeggcute, idź! Helen=Ja sprawdzę! Pokedex - Exeggcute, jeśli jedno z jajek odłączy się od grupy reszta natychmiast tworzy nowe. John=Exeeggcute posiada typ psychiczny. Kate ma nie łatwe zadanie. Kate=Atak Skrzydłami! Erika=Psychika! Rzuć Pidgeotem o ziemię! Pidgeot był NDW. Sędzia=Pidgeot jest niezdolny do walki! Wygrywa Exeggcute! Kate=Wracaj, Pidgeot! Mam wybór pomiędzy Squirtle'em a Bulbasaur. Myślę, że lepsza będzie Bulbasaur. Naprzód! Erika=Psychika! Kate=Nic z tego! Ostry Liść a potem Usypiający Pyłek! Exeggcute zasnął. Erika=Exeggcute, obudź się i łap! Kate=Co!? Pomiędzy "jajka" wpadł Kamień Trawy. Exeggcute zaczął świecić. Kate=Sprawdzę! Exeggutor - legenda głosi, że czasami jedna z jego głów odpada i żyje dalej jako Exeggcute. John=To z pewnością było zaplanowane. Kate=Bulbasaur, Akcja! Erika=Unik i Absorpcja! Kate=No nie! Bulbasaur, unik i... Bulbasaur wystrzelił w kierunku Exeggutora Nasionko Mocy. Exeggutor stracił sporo punktów mocy. Erika=Psychopromień! Kate=Unik i Nasionko Mocy! Exeggutor ponownie stracił sporo punktów mocy. Erika=Ostry Liść! Uwolnij się z tych pnączy! Kate=Nie tak szybko! Akcja! Exeggutor był NDW. Sędzia=Exeggutor jest niezdolny do walki! Całą walkę wygrywa Kate! Kate=Udało się! Wracaj, Bulbasaur! Erika=Proszę, o to Odznaka Tęczy! Kate=Dzięki! Bohaterowie opuścili salę. John=To dokąd się teraz wybieracie? Art=Jak to gdzie? Do Saffron City zawalczyć o piątą Odznakę z Sabriną! Helen=I pierwszą Wstążkę! Tam odbywają się pokazy! Kate=Super, może spotkamy Jun? I ja pierwsza walczę z Sabriną! Art=Będziemy walczyć na zmienię - raz ja pierwszy, raz ty pierwsza, ok? Kate=Ok! John=Twoja Bulbasaur to bardzo interesujący przypadek... Kate=Dlaczego pan tak uważa? John=Zaobserwowałem, że przy niektórych atakach zmieniają się jej plamki na ciele. Nie jest to potwierdzone w stu procentach, ale są teorie, że wzór plamek na ciele Bulbasaura oznacza jego płeć. Art=To by się zgadzało. Mój jest samcem i ma inne plamki od samiczki Kate. John=Właśnie, no dobra, dzieciaki, ja już muszę iść. Życzę wam powodzenia! Aha, i nie zapomnijcie odwiedzić Strefy Safari. Pierwsza część rezerwatu jest objęta ochroną, ale w drugiej możecie łapać pokemony. Może uda wam się złapać jakiegoś rzadkiego. Helen=Dziękujemy za radę! Na pewno odwiedzimy Strefę Safari! I tak Kate również zdobyła czwartą Odznakę. Czy Kate, Art i Helen złapią jakieś pokemony w Strefie Safari? CO TO ZA POKEMON?: To Exeggcutor! CDN